Unaware
by Marilyn LinLithgow
Summary: Future Fic. Clark and another woman. Who she is will become obvious. A short little diddy that was originally written for a friend of mine. In the original, she was the woman. Please enjoy. Many many thanks to my dear beta for all of her help!
1. Unaware

Clark sat on the bench as he did every day, waiting for her. He was always aware of her before he saw her, and knew where she was at any time no matter where in the world he was. If asked to describe how or why, he wouldn't be able to explain it. His senses were so tuned in to her: the sound of her heartbeat and footsteps, her scent (vanilla, cinnamon and coffee), all of it was as natural to him as breathing is to a human. He could have easily always been tuned into her voice, but he knew better than that.

As he waited, he recalled the day he'd truly given his heart to her. He'd seen her walking through the park shortly after his return to Metropolis and recognized her in an instant and had been struck by her beauty. She had grown into the most beautiful creature he had ever seen and he had instantly fallen totally and completely in love with her. The affection he'd felt for her when they were teenagers paled by comparison.

She had just left the building where they both worked, and was on her way into the park across the street to eat her lunch. He turned and was rewarded with the sight of her as she walked toward her favorite spot. He sat quietly ate his lunch, and watched as the same scenario played out every day…

She always sat on the same bench, read a book, ate her lunch, and fed the wildlife that waited patiently at her feet. The sun glinted off of her hair, giving her an almost angelic look, and he chuckled as he heard someone across the park say she looked like Briar Rose from Disney's _Sleeping Beauty._ (Okay, so he _was_ listening but he always listened to Metropolis. He heard everything. He protected them.) He watched as she tossed another crumb to the waiting squirrel, smiling as it scampered over to claim its prize. It even went as far as to sit at her feet and look up at her, and was rewarded with another morsel.

The amazing thing was that she was totally oblivious to the effect she had on everything around her; not just here at the park, but everywhere she went: Women hated her for her natural beauty, grace, and talent, and silently hated her, for they had to work like fiends to achieve 1/10 of what she was. Men would stare openly at her with lust and desire easily readable on their faces, and would sometimes actually trip or run into things, so distracted were they by her. Rage would seethe through Clark at the thought of another man touching her, and it was all he could do to stay put on his bench and do nothing. (Though, he had to admit, they sometimes tripped because of a few well-aimed super-breaths.)

She closed her book, and lunch was over. She stood, brushed the last few crumbs off her lap and headed back into the Daily Planet. As she headed toward him, his heart soared in the hope she'd finally recognize him… and sank as she walked past without stopping, or looking…nothing. Clark sighed as he realized yet another day would pass and yet again he was unable to approach her. He watched her enter the building and heard her take the elevator up to her corner office, where her latest article waited.

He stood and looked around at the city he loved, wishing once again for the courage to arrive tomorrow. He walked back into the Daily Planet, and took the elevator down to the basement where his desk waited, content to wait until tomorrow, when he'd be on his bench, waiting for her with the others who loved her.


	2. Oh So Aware

Chloe had butterflies in her stomach…AGAIN…this was ridiculous. She slammed down another cup of coffee hoping the 3 shots of espresso would work. She didn't know why she always worried about it; either it had been working all these months or he just didn't tune in any more the way he said he used to.

She turned to look out the window. Her 30th floor corner office looked out over the park, and she never left until she saw him sitting on his bench. It was empty so she started yet another cup of coffee and looked around her office, adorned with plaques commemorating her award winning articles and her eyes rested on her most prized possession, the Pulitzer. She had worked hard over the last 12 years to get where she was and she had it all…but at the same time she didn't.

She turned again and looked out the window, and saw the bench was occupied.

She picked up her book and sandwich and headed toward the elevator, praying she had the nerve today. As she took the elevator down to the lobby she thought back to the day she first saw him again…the day she gave him her heart again, but this time forever…

She had been in the workroom making copies of an old archived article when she heard a voice she hadn't heard in over a decade. She froze, afraid to move, lest it be a dream. She listened intently and finally turned and looked through the open door and saw HIM. It was Clark Kent, but if he was the definition of perfection when they were kids, he was an _absolute_ Greek God today. She could see it through his apparent disguise: the oversized suit, slouch, slight stutter and a pair of glasses that looked natural, but hid his amazing green eyes that could see into her soul. He'd even raised the tone of his voice, and was using words like "swell" and "golly." She would have run to him except that he had just said he was new to the area and didn't know anyone in Metropolis, and quietly closed the door. She'd sworn long ago she'd die before she gave him away.

The elevator door opened and she walked through the lobby and out into the sunshine. She tried not to look at him as she walked by, but in a quick stolen glance she saw he was absorbed in his sandwich and an apparent speck on the concrete at his feet. She walked past him to her own bench and sat down, desperately fighting the urge to turn and go to him.

She sighed as she ate her sandwich. She was tired of being alone…and lonely. He had to know she was unattached; the "Ice Goddess" who sat alone in her ivory tower was just as much talk of the building as the "Boy Scout" was. She was the gorgeous blonde who was brilliant, intimidating, but totally absorbed in her work, and he was absurdly shy, the definition of a gentleman, and more than adept at avoiding any more than just casual conversation with a woman.

She couldn't help that she had natural beauty paired with an intelligence and talent that eclipsed any of her peers. Writing was her passion. Having her fingers on the pulse of the city was what she was meant to do just as protecting Metropolis was his destiny. She tried not to smile as a man walked into the bench not ten feet from her and flipped over it. WHY was he avoiding her when he was so obviously claiming her?

She looked at her watch and realized the hour had passed and she had to return to her lonely tower. Would she dare? She stood and brushed the crumbs off her lap and hesitated a moment before heading toward him. She felt the pull more than ever, and yet, walked past without even looking. Again. She walked back into the lobby and rode the elevator alone up to her office as tears silently rolled down her cheeks. Again. Tomorrow. Maybe tomorrow.


	3. Words Aren't Necessary

No Words Necessary

A week later, as lunch ended, the same scene played out again. Clark wanted more than ever to stop her as she walked by, and every fiber was screaming at her to turn and go to him, and yet…nothing.

Up in her office, she noticed he was still on his bench. Not only was he still on the bench, he was looking UP —and not at the birds, or the clouds, but HER WINDOW. She gasped. He was looking right at her. He knew…He had to have known all this time. Her heart raced, this time not aided by caffeine.

He heard her heart start to race and knew she'd seen him. He'd watched her go upstairs, never taking his eyes off her after she had walked past him. They seemed frozen in time as neither of them moved for several minutes, until he stood, and without breaking contact, headed toward the building.

Chloe watched him as he walked toward the building, breaking contact only as the line of sight was broken. He was coming to her. She looked around her office in a panic. HERE was not an option. She might have an office, but glass walls were not private. She grabbed her coat and purse and headed out whispering a word over and over on her way.

She had taken the stairs and was running the three flights to the roof when she saw him on the next landing. He stood there, tall and as handsome as ever, waiting for her. She ran up the last steps and stopped in front of him, and put her hand up to his face. He bent his head and closed his eyes at her touch, barely repressing a groan.

His hands went to her waist and he pulled her to him. She reached up and took off his glasses, and he blinked down at her, looking into her soul, seeing himself reflected back. She pocketed the glasses and stood on tiptoe as she reached up, laced her fingers through his hair, and pulled him down to kiss her.

He claimed her mouth as the rest of him yearned to claim her. It had been twelve long years plus the months of dancing around pretending. He tried to express all of his feelings for her in the kiss… deepening it, exploring her mouth, tasting her… and in return felt everything she was trying to tell him. Their tongues danced and mated until they were both breathless and broke the kiss.

Chloe half expected Clark to let go and step back, his usual response after momentarily dropping his facade, but this time he didn't. He tightened his grip on her and pulled her closer to him. She put her arms around him and put her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

She felt it under her cheek and looked up at him. He looked at her, and she placed her hands on his chest. He nodded, answering the question in her eyes, and watched as she undid several buttons, and opened his shirt, revealing the yellow and red shield with his family's emblem. She rubbed her hands over it, and then closed the shirt again, looking up at him with a smile.

She reached up and pulled him down to her again and they kissed, still not having said a single word, but the kisses told all of the love and friendship and feelings they had for one another. They both knew that from this moment they would never be apart again. She broke the kiss again only because she needed air. She put her arms around his neck and whispered… "Home." He nodded and took her by the hand and led her out onto the roof to a shaded place behind some air compressors that was out of sight of all of the surrounding buildings. He pulled her to him and kissed her again and then hugged her. He put one arm around her, holding her against him, and then looked down at her. She put her face into his chest and put her arms around him. He flexed his knees launched into the sky.

In moments he alighted and set her on her feet. She looked around and noticed they were standing outside the yellow farmhouse. He led her inside, and picked up a pitcher and lemons. She nodded and he left her to explore as he made the lemonade.

She wandered around the old kitchen and the den. She saw pictures of his parents on the mantle, and the table by the stairs, and noticed that he'd added his own memories when his mother had moved to Washington permanently, giving the farm to him. There were pictures of Chloe all over the room. She turned and walked back to him, and he handed her a glass. She sipped it and then decided she needed to be in his arms again. She put the glass down and pulled him to her and kissed him. He deepened the kiss, gently and she could feel all of the love he felt for her.

She suddenly felt him move something from his mouth to hers, and then he broke the kiss, and looked down at her. She tried to move a hand to her mouth but he held them in his own, refusing to let go. She explored the item with her tongue. It was hard and sharp…no…pointed, and had a circular shape attached to it. Her eyes widened as she realized what it was. He held out his hand and she opened her mouth, dropping it into his palm. He held it up to her. "Chloe, will you marry me and be with me forever?"

She laughed and cried and almost forgot to answer "Yes!" She hugged him and kissed him again as he slipped the ring onto her finger. The diamond was the shape of the shield he wore on his chest. She had never seen anything so beautiful.

"I've had it since before I left. I've always known you were the one. I am so sorry I took so long."

She looked up at him as she saw forever reflected in his eyes. "I forgive you. What is twelve years to forever?" She asked as she kissed him again.

They stood in the kitchen hugging and kissing for the longest time, and then he stepped back. She blinked in astonishment as there was a blur of movement and he stood before her as Superman. She looked at him, sensing the strength in the muscles that lay just beneath the blue fabric. She marveled at the suit. It fit him more than perfectly and left nothing to the imagination. It was no wonder people didn't notice that Superman was none other than shy Clark Kent who worked for the Daily Planet! The cape was a nice touch. "I notice you still have a special place in your heart for blue and red," she said nodding toward the old red jacket, which hung on a hook by the back door.

"The cape was Mom's idea. I love that old red jacket." He walked to her and pulled her into his arms, holding her knowing he'd never be far from her again, emotionally or physically. She laid her head on his chest and ran her arms over his bicep, feeling the muscle ripple under his touch. He suddenly stiffened and she looked up. His eyes were distant, and his head was tipped just so, as though he were listening to something. She recognized the look in an instant.

"They need you. Go. I'll be here."

He smiled and took her by the hand and led her outside. He kissed her and stepped back before launching into the sky. She watched him disappear and walked back into the house. Their house. The details would be worked out later, but she knew she was home and she'd be with him from this moment on.

fin


End file.
